Refuse
by Cryst4lB34st
Summary: Lucifer refuses to let him take that path.


Sam knew everything hit the fan as soon his older brother pulled the trigger, the teenager didn't have time to react when it hit his shoulder and the only thing that came out of him was a gasp. He looked at them with fear in those icy blue orbs but made no move to defend himself and the younger Winchester only felt his heart clench at the sight of blood soaking his white and red shirt. He knew his brother isn't faring well, after all the two of them knew him since he was a newborn and their father always took them to see the Fenton's when new discoveries are made to destroy ghost and it gave them a moment of normalcy at the sight of the youngest Fenton.

"Danny!" Sam head turned to see his red headed sister running towards him when Dean decided to shoot again to completely end the teen, it was sad really – the only thing they had to normalcy being turned into something they gank on a regular bases. However, the bullet didn't hit the male but the female that decided to shield him from any further harm with her own body. Then the entire area became coated in ice and Danny had tears in his eyes. Dean had to move when a shelf decided to fling itself at him and Sam wasn't fast enough to dodge several psychology and astronomy books that decided to pelt him.

"Nonononononononononononononono!" it came out as a mantra from the boy until two rings appeared and turned him into a ghost. He clenched Jazz and the white gloves became coated in her blood in attempt to stop her from bleeding to death. His neon eyes frantically looked around to stop her from dying but it didn't work, she stopped moving and Sam knew it probably hit the girl's vertebra.

"WHY?!" Danny shouted out, his hair appearing flame like and his skin turning into a sickly green, his eyes became the color of blood and he glared at both of them. The object's around the room shifting or toppling over and in the last ditch effort Castiel went into action of putting the poor thing down. Sam sighed, he thought it was over and how to explain this to the Fenton's is going to be difficult but his thoughts were cut short when the angel's body slammed into him. The heavenly blade missing them by centimeters before it was embedded into the wall and the teen hissed with the promise of death in his glowing, red orbs.

Dean took out the shot gun he hid behind one of the plants and aimed to shoot the halfa but the kitchen ware targeted him.

"You KILLED her!" he shouted out, despair in his voice. Tears continued to fall, "WHY?! I wasn't doing ANYTHING wrong! I was PROTECTING people!" he shouted again and Sam's heart clenched once more. He knew that is true but Danny is unnatural, much like Death had said and every Reaper that said something at the mention of 'Ghost Child'. There isn't suppose to be an in-between for life and death and the fact the boy – the very person they knew and called little brother – is both. That it is unnatural and he needed to be put down before he can cause harm to those around him. Castiel moved to retrieve his weapon until another figure appeared in the room that made the room even colder.

"Lucifer?" Castiel voice out his surprised and the Winchester's heads snapped to look at the blonde. The male looked beyond livid at the sight and he scowled at the three older males before frowning at the teen. He stepped forward and faced a barrage of furniture, kitchen utensils, a broken TV and a…toaster. The fallen angel made quick work of destroying the objects and managed to get close to the teen and everyone in the room flinched when he started to beat the shit out of the teenager.

"I will NOT allow you to become THIS!" The devil shouted as he continued to beat Danny after he was slammed onto his back, even when his claws scrapped at Nick's skin but the fallen angel continued his assault and flared his broken wings in a threatening manner. This continued for a good twenty minutes until the white haired ghost reverted back to his skittish human form; bloodied, beaten and still in tears. "I will NOT let you take a LIFE!" Lucifer continued to shout at the raven haired teen and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up before shaking him. "I Will NOT LET YOU BECOME HIM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!? I REFUSE TO LET YOU TRAVEL DOWN THAT ROAD!" Lucifer screamed at Danny who only nodded in reply. Then the fallen angel hugged him and the two sank down to their knees. "I refuse…I refuse to let my only charge travel down that path….I refuse."

Sam looked over at Dean who looked equally confused until they looked back at the duo. Lucifer mumbling a promise he made a long time ago over and over again and Danny crying at the loss of his sister and not caring the mere fact the devil is taking the bullet out of his arm and using his grace to heal the teen from the wounds that he received from almost everyone in the same room.

"J-Jazz…" Danny mumbled and Lucifer looked at him before he looked at limp female in scorn but he said nothing when he placed his fingers on her head and light emitted from it. Jazz gasped as she popped up and Danny hugged her, crying and shouting at her as if she is the insane one. Lucifer looked at the three of them and scowl on his face became more hateful.

"Lucifer…" Castiel started, wanting to voice everyone's questions but the other's glare quickly shot him down.

"I don't care what you do to stop me," He said simply and his icy blue eyes appeared to glow, "but I REFUSE to let Daniel travel down that road, I will not allow him to kill anyone and I will make sure you won't harm him in any form…you will leave him alone or I will make sure you three NEVER bother anyone ever again." With that threat hanging in the air the trio decided to leave even when the dreadful feeling of today's events kept replaying in their mind.

"Cas, why didn't you tell us Danny is being watched by Lucifer of all Things?!" Dean shouted as he slammed the trunk of the Impala shut. Castiel stoic expression's looked him but his eyes displayed his shock.

"I was unaware that Daniel was being watched…"

O.O

 _ **Sorry if it's a bit OOC but this has been bothering me for a while and I wanted to give it a try, so thanks for reading! Also I am not planning on making a sequel so go ahead and steal this idea or whatever.**_


End file.
